Last Lifeline: Friendship
by DiamondStar
Summary: Scouts come across new enemy


Title- Last Lifeline: Friendship  
Chapter One- A trip to the mall  
By: DiamondStar  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this next attempt of writing a story.  
  
This is for Nyiht, who is my best pal! Hey Nyiht, WE will go see a movie! (LOL)  
  
when things are in single quotes (' ') it means the character is thinking  
  
to them self  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Luna's POV  
******************************************************************  
  
"Serena wake up!" I screamed in the young teens ear. And in return all I got  
  
was snoring.  
  
"Omigod I just saw the cutest guy in the world!" I exclaimed trying to act like   
  
a teenage girl.  
  
"Where!? Where!?" Serena exclaimed shooting out of bed.  
  
"Hah, I knew that would wake you up!" I said while laughing so hard I almost   
  
fell off the bed.  
  
"That's not funny Luna!" Serena cried with a pout.  
  
"Serena hurry up, you're going to be late for the scout meeting again."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she said while brushing her teeth, "you   
  
know I can sleep through an atomic war"  
  
"sorry it must have slipped my mind," I said with a smirk. 'These are the little   
  
conversations I love to have with Serena, she can even be funny sometimes'.  
  
When Serena and I finally got to the meeting, Serena received her usual insults   
  
from Raye. But of course Serena was used to them and just daydreamed.  
  
"...Serena!!!!!" Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina called in unison.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You got to stop daydreaming when people are talking to you" Mina warned.  
  
"But Raye is sooooooo boring!"  
  
Raye glared at Serena with fiery eyes, and Serena backed off.  
  
" Now that everyone is here let's start," Amy said as she bought the meeting to   
  
session.  
  
" Well, obviously have a new enemy" Artemis started.  
  
" And while Arty and I--"  
  
" ARTY?" Mina asked with a grin.  
  
"LUNA!!!" Artemis yelled with total embarrassment.  
  
" Sorry, anyway we know that these enemies have nothing to do with the Negaverse   
  
or the Dead Moon Circus, fortunately."  
  
" Well then who are they?" Lita asked curiously.  
  
" We don't know" Artemis answered after getting back his normal respect from the   
  
girls.  
  
" Well it sounds like there is nothing left to discuss, unless Arty has anything   
  
else to say can I pleas go?!" Serena said teasingly. The girls broke out in to tears again from   
  
laughing.  
  
" What's the hurry Serena?" I asked wanting to know what our Moon Princess was   
  
up to.  
  
" Nothing, but I want to stop by the arcade to get money from Darien to buy a   
  
new outfit for tonight."  
  
" What's tonight?" Raye asked.  
  
" My date with Darien"  
  
" What's Darien doing at the arcade at 4:30?" Mina asked glancing at her watch.  
  
" He works there part-time."  
  
" But I thought he was a computer tecky" Amy asked joining the conversation.   
  
" He still is, he just works at the arcade, Sundays and Wednesdays. Does it   
  
really matter?" Serena said annoyed with all the questions.  
  
" Not really" Lita said guiltily for being so nosey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Serena' POV  
********************************************************************  
  
' Finally the questions come to an end. Wait a minute, what's wrong with me I   
  
usually don't care when they ask me questions about Darien and me. Well whatever   
  
I'm have to get to the arcade and then to the mall.'  
  
" So who's going?" I asked impatiently, " Raye? Mina? Lita? Amy?"  
  
" Sure!" Lita, Mina and Raye said in unison.  
  
" I have to go--" Amy started,  
  
"-study" we all finished for her.  
  
" Is that all you do?" Raye asked.  
  
" Does it that matter? If she wants to study let her, its something you all   
  
should be doing now instead of shopping" Luna said defending Amy.  
  
" Alright, chill Luna" Raye said defending herself.  
  
' Maybe Raye is right ALL I do IS study' Amy thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
At the arcade  
********************************************************************  
  
'Finally, I thought we'd never get here!' I thought to myself.  
  
" Hey Serena, we have the new Sailor V game" Andrew said. Andrew is one of   
  
Darien closest friends, actually his only close friend besides Serena. Anyway,   
  
he works at the arcade, which is owned by his father, and goes out with Mina.  
  
" Really?! Oh but I'm actually looking for Darien." I said remembering why I was   
  
really there.  
  
"He's in the back"  
  
" Hey Mina!" I heard my ex-crush say, while I made my way to the back.  
  
" Hey Muffin!"  
  
" Wassup Meatball Head?"  
  
I gave Darien my *I-need-something* look.  
  
" How much?" my past, present, and future sweetie asked.   
  
" You know me too well"  
  
" How much do you need?"  
  
"How much do you wanna give me?"  
  
" How much do you need?"  
  
"How much do you wanna-"  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
"Um... $100"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL FOR!?" Darien yelled in outrage.  
  
"Shh. You want me to look cute tonight don't you?" I said defensively.  
  
" Yeah, but why does it cost so much?"  
  
" Oh, my dear prince how you know so little," I said teasingly, " I'm gonna get   
  
something from Macy's in the J.Lo section."  
  
" But why, you're not Puerto Rican?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, she has stuff that doesn't say Puerto Rico. But you're right   
  
maybe I'll get something by DKNY"  
  
"Do you still a $100?"   
  
"Yes! Actually $150"  
  
"Fine" He said finally giving in.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, and don't forget I love you a bunch. See you at 8"  
  
Meanwhile, Mina and Andrew have been chatting about their upcoming date. And   
  
poor Raye and Lita have been sitting at a booth, both feeling depress about not   
  
having boyfriends.  
  
" Raye do you know that if you put Darien and Andrew together they look like my   
  
old boyfriend" Lita said to Raye who could care less.  
  
"Oh Lita, shut-up with *my old boyfriend* that's all you babble about, my old   
  
boyfriend this, my old boyfriend that. Oh and he looks like my old boyfriend!"  
  
"Geez Raye why do you have to be so harsh?!" Lita said teary eyed.  
  
" I'm sorry but it's true, that's all you talk about. And deep down it makes me   
  
even more depressed."  
  
"sorry. Hey look there's Serena!" the two girls got up and walked over to   
  
Serena.  
  
"Let's go V-Babe!" I yelled trying to get her attention, but she didn't budge.  
  
  
-----------TO BE CONTINUED---------------  
  
I know bad cliffhanger but I got a sudden attack of writers block! Sorry. 


End file.
